


beg me for it

by intoxicatelou



Series: girls wars [3]
Category: Girls (TV), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Humiliation, Kitchen Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25163635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoxicatelou/pseuds/intoxicatelou
Summary: While he isn’t Ben, he’s still enough.
Relationships: Rey (Star Wars)/Adam Sackler
Series: girls wars [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714894
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	beg me for it

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [fucking force](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23802544)

“Beg me for it.”

“What?”Rey pants, her hips shuddering.

“Beg me for it.” Adam all but snarls, pushing her further back on the kitchen counter, nipping at her throat.

“I don’t —“ Rey gasps as Adam’s thumb expertly circles her clit.He’d already come into the sinkafter fucking her for the last half hour, and Rey marvels how even after two orgasms her body's ready again. 

There was something about him, something dark and addicting — less like Ben and more like Kylo Ren in the energy around him today. Not that Rey could complain about his feverish, almost obsessive desire as his hands work in tandem to make her back arch.  


Rey doesn’t know why the Force brought her here this time, instead of pulling him back to Ach-To, but she’s grateful. Grateful that while he isn’t Ben, he’s still enough.

“Please,” Rey mouths against the meat of his shoulder and watches his biceps move as his fingers fuck her faster, deeper, just right, oh,  _oh_ —

“You crazy fucking space slut,” Adam spits out and Rey comes with a desperate groan, her orgasm hard enough that the cabinets shake a little, the half-eaten apple rolling off the cutting board.


End file.
